Scarecrow
Scarecrow (1939) Scarecrow (1939) Dorothy Gale to the Scarecrow (1939) Scarecrow. (1978) Scarecrow (1939) The Scarecrow is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. He is first introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. He appears in the third chapter of the novel titled How Dorothy Saved the Scarecrow. He is a being from the magical Land of Oz, and is the first traveling companion and loyal comrade that Dorothy Gale and her pet dog, Toto discovered on their journey down the Yellow Brick Road to see the great and powerful Wizard. The Scarecrow decided to journey with Dorothy to ask the Wizard for a set of brains, which he thought he lacked. In the end of the story and after having many adventures he eventually did receive what he desired and became known as one of the cleverest figures in all of Oz. Scarecrow in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) 'Scarecrow of Oz' The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) *Baum never elaborates how the Scarecrow was given life. Unlike his Oz companion the Tin Woodman, the Scarecrow was never a real man with a body of flesh and blood whos soul transferred to its current form. Even though it is never mentioned, it is indeed highly possible that someone such as the Munchkin farmers who made him used the magic substance called "Powder of Life" on him to scare the crows away more effectively. The Powder of Life is something that Baum introduces in his second Oz book which serves as a sequel to the first story titled The Marvelous Land of Oz, published in 1904. In this story the Powder of Life brings three Oz characters to life: Jack Pumpkinhead, Sawhorse and Gump. In Baum's seventh Oz book titled the The Patchwork Girl of Oz, published in 1913, the Patchwork Girl named Scraps, who later served as the Scarecrow's love interest is brought to life with this same powder by a young Munchkin boy named Ojo. Later on in the Oz series which serve as 14 offical sequel books to Baum's original story, written by Baum himself, the Scarecrow and Tin Woodman would become best of friends. Having many adventures together after Dorothy was sent back home and even when she returned, the Tin Woodman and Scarecrow remained very close comrades. Just as Dorothy would be with Princess Ozma and the Cowardly Lion would be with the Hungry Tiger of Oz. In The Wonderful Wizard of Oz... The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Baum's Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Somewhere in the middle of the Munchkin Country of Oz. He was introduced as being placed high up on a wooden pole in the cornfields of the Munchkin farmers. He is described as wearing all blue of worn-out and faded hand me down Munchkin clothing, with an old wrinkled pointed hat and old scuffed up farm-boots of navy blue. Because he is wearing Munchkin clothing the original Scarecrow is actually quite short in height like the majority of the Munchkin race in Oz. In the very first Oz illustrations by W. W. Denslow, he is only as tall as Dorothy who is a mere child said to be no older than twelve. So the Scarecrow would only stand about four or five feet high. Dorothy & Scarecrow... When he befriended Dorothy, at first he did not understand why the girl wanted to leave the magical Land of Oz and go back to Kansas as the majority of Oz is such a beautiful place when Dorothy described Kansas to be gray, colorless and dull. It is then when Dorothy tried to explain to her new friend that he can't understand because he has no brains. Therefore, he simply cannot grasp the concept of the way people who are made of flesh and blood think, and the desire of returning to where one belongs no matter how beautiful or appealing any other place may be, for home is where the heart is. Thus, concluding that there is No Place Like Home. Personality The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Scarecrow is a extremely gentle character, his disposition is so kind and considerate, obliging and honest that all who know him love him. The Scarecrow is a very clumsy and uncoordinated figure in his mannerisms because he is stuffed with straw. Therefore Scarecrow can never get hurt, though he is awkward in his movements as he literally weighs less than five to ten pounds. He never tires, and never needs to sleep or eat. He also sees very well in the dark. The only thing he fears is the burning flame of hot fire! History of the Scarecrow of Oz The Scarecrow doesn't really have any history, he was barley two days old when he met Dorothy after being stuffed, sewn together and placed high up in the Munchkin farmer's ripe cornfield. The King of Straw & Brains Dorothy Gale in Return to Oz (1985) When the Wizard left Oz, he announced that the Scarecrow was to substitute as the new King of Oz in his absence. And the Scarecrow ruled very wisely with his new brains, and was loved by all who new him and was respected by all of the Ozians who were happy to have him as their King. A long time later, the Scarecrow was deposed as king when General Jinjur organized an Army of Revolt and took over the Emerald City. He escaped on the Sawhorse, with Tip and Jack Pumpkinhead, to the castle of his good friend the Tin Woodman. On their way back to the Emerald City, they met the Queen of the Field Mice, who allowed a dozen of her subjects to accompany the Scarecrow, nestled inside his straw-filled breast. When they arrived back at the Royal Palace, the Scarecrow released the mice and frightened away his captors. He and his companions then went to Glinda to ask for her help in conquering Queen Jinjur and her army. Glinda refused in light of the fact that only Princess Ozma was the true ruler. When Ozma was found and established on the throne, the Scarecrow went with his friend the Tin Woodman to live in the Winkie Country. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When Princess Ozma set out to rescue the Royal Family of Ev from the Nome King, the Scarecrow joined her party. Along the way they found Dorothy and soon arrived in the Nome Kingdom. The Nome King had transformed the Royal Family of Ev into ornaments for his palace, and he tricked the Ozites and began transforming them as well. The Scarecrow was transformed into a golden ornament, but was liberated along with everyone else by Billina the hen. At the conclusion of their successful mission the party returned to the Emerald City. (Ozma of Oz) After many years of living in the Emerald City, the Scarecrow decided to return to his roots as a farmer. Ozma gave him some land in the Winkie Country and Jack Pumpkinhead designed a mansion for him. (The Emerald City of Oz) He also has a boat made from a hollowed corncob, decorated with brilliant jewels and with a purple silk sail. (''"The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman")'' Glinda sent the Scarecrow to Jinxland in the Quadling country to rescue some visitors of Oz: Trot, Cap'n Bill, and Button-Bright. (The Scarecrow of Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Marvelous Land of Oz * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Giant Horse of Oz *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' *''Pirates in Oz'' * The Scalawagons of Oz Trivia - His original paint was made out of oil. - His left eye is smaller than the right one. - He's made out ot munchkin clothes. - As the Tin Man needs to be oiled, he needs to have his face repainted every once in a while. - His Kansas counterpart in the 1939 film is Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farm worker, Hunk. He helps Zeke (Cowardly Lion's alter ego) and Hickory (Tin Man's alter ego) repair a wagon. Unlike Zeke, Hickory and Hunk lose their hats with Uncle Henry as they struggle to pry open the cellar when the tornado approaches their farm. Hunk closes and locks the cellar with Zeke when Dorothy arrives at the farmhouse. Hunk reunites with Dorothy when she awakens from being unconscious. He is seen with Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, Zeke, Hickory, and Professor Marvel (The Wizard's alter ego). Background In Magic Land the Scarecrow is called Strasheela. In The Wiz ''the Scarecrow is made entirely of garabage. In ''The Great Wishy Woz he is Manny Kin. Peter Schulenburg provides a treatment of the Scarecrow's unique home in The Corn Mansion of Oz. In the graphic novel adaptation the Scarecrow was a stuffed man as in the original book. The Scarecrow appears as Fiyero in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch as well as the Broadway musical adaptation, but he does not appear in the third book in the trilogy, A Lion Among Men. In Treasury of Illustrated Classics The Wizard of Oz the Scarecrow wore the same blue sleeve shirt, sneakers, jeans, and black pointed hat as the Munchkins. In L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz: The Graphic Novel, the Scarecrow wears an orange jacket, blue jeans and brown hat instead of the usual Munchkin blue outfit. Oz Gallery IMG_20141203_223336.jpg|Scarecrow and Tin Woodman of Oz IMG_20141205_015933.jpg|Scarecrow catches Dorothy. IMG_20141204_120243.jpg|Scarecrow IMG_20141129_230742.jpg|Scarecrow IMG_20141125_214727.jpg|The Scarecrow winks at Dorothy. IMG_20141129_213459.jpg [Marvelous_Land_of_Oz_2_Cover_by_skottieyoung.jpg|King Scarecrow IMG_20141119_192700.jpg|Scarecrow Japanese Anime IMG_20141027_043304.jpg|Scarecrow Winks at Dorothy Gale. IMG_20141105_010557.jpg|The Wizard gives Scarecrow his Brains! IMG_20141203_225759.jpg|Scarecrow meets the Cowardly Lion! IMG_20141105_005508-1.jpg|Thinking with new Brains. 04d9aa23bfdd541bcf7b924870550f1a.jpg|Scarecrow meets Dorothy Gale and little Toto. IMG_20141023_042009.jpg|Scarecrow wants Brains! By Skottie Young. IMG_20141105_005913.jpg|Scarecrow and Toto. IMG_20141017_215019.jpg|''OZ''!!! IMG_20141017_214816.jpg|Dorothy and Scarecrow <3 Character-scarecrow.jpg|Ray Bolger as Scarecrow Wiz2 SCARECROW-HINTON BATTLE.jpeg|Hinton Battle as The Scarecrow 4125 The-Wiz 265.jpg|Michael Jackson as Scarecrow 0.jpg|Mickey Rooney as Scarecrow 180px-Tumblr kqpsx83rCB1qzkcla.jpg|Adam Garcia as Fiyero the Scarecrow 236px-Oz3a.jpg|Lara Teeter as the Scarecrow 368px-IMG 20140411 003953.jpg 41zDsVyPvmL SY300 .jpg 6849012199 7d5f4a0382 b.jpg|Danny Yanga as Vogelverschrikker (Scarecrow) 806185-oz007 coverrgb.jpg Alan Cumming as Glitch in Tin Man.jpg|Alan Cumming as Glitch B3v7gj.jpg|Adam Lambert as as Fiyero the Scarecrow His-majesty-the-scarecrow-of-oz-1914.jpg|Frank Moore as the Scarecrow 91lwPnniP4L._SL1500_.jpg IMG 20140427 033932.jpg IMG_20141022_203634.jpg IMG_20141017_171549.jpg IMG_20141017_214825.jpg IMG_20141017_192111.jpg IMG 20140509 182845.jpg IMG 20140511 034414.jpg IMG 20140511 035058.jpg IMG 20140511 035428.jpg IMG 20140518 211439.jpg Kermit-the-Frog-Scarecrow.jpg|Kermit the frog as Scarecrow Landofozy7.jpg|Garry Briggle as Scarecrow M1-d48-box186-no38-c2 00001.jpg|Fred S. Stone as the Scarecrow Return to Oz Scarecrow of Oz.jpg|Justin Case as Scarecrow Scarecrow sleeping on ice.jpg|Andrei Krovi as Scarecrow Scarecrow tin man.jpg|Tom Hedricks as the Scarecrow TWOO25-scarecrow1.jpg|Larry Semon as Scarecrow TinmanScarecrow.jpg Strashila11.jpg|Strasheela LAND_OF_OZ-6.jpg|Ben Blue as the Scarecrow gang5.JPG|Mike Thomas as the Scarecrow H00515_011C.jpg|David Ellzey as the Scarecrow IMG 20140523 144129.jpg IMG_20141021_222011.jpg|Thinking... IMG 20140525 084244.jpg IMG 20140614 061703.jpg IMG 20140618 002609.jpg IMG 20140629 210149.jpg IMG 20140630 133314.jpg IMG 20140703 235602.jpg IMG 20140729 080824.jpg IMG 20140817 233556.jpg Snapshot 2 (8-30-2014 1-27 PM).png|Ernest Lee Thomas IMG 20140504 155614.jpg IMG 20140712 135943.jpg IMG 20140905 045106.jpg 449774_015.jpg|Dan Aykroyd as Scarecrow valentino_scare.jpg|Charles Valentino Credits * The Wizard of Oz (1902 stage production): Fred Stone * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Frank Burns * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Robert Z. Leonard * The Patchwork Girl of Oz (1914): Herbert Glennon * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Frank Moore * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Larry Semon * The Land of Oz (1932): Donald Henderson * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Ray Bolger * The Shirley Temple Show: The Land of Oz (1960): Ben Blue * The Wonderful Land of Oz: Mike Thomas * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Mickey Rooney (voice) * The Wiz (1974): Hinton Battle * The Wiz (1978): Michael Jackson * Return to Oz (1985): Justin Case * "The Wizard of Oz on Ice" (1995): Andrei Kirovi * The Wizard of Oz (1997): Lara Teeter * Wicked (2003): Norbert Leo Butz as Fiyero Tiggular * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Kermit the Frog * De musical The Wiz (2006): Danny Yanga as Vogelverschrikker * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (VeggieTales) (2007): Mr. Lunt the Gourd * Tin Man (2007): Alan Cumming as Glitch * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Ari Zigaris (in the form of Allen Denslow) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Dan Aykroyd (voice) External Links * IMDB * Fansite page * Wikipedia page Scarecrow Scarecrow Category:Wicked Characters Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters